1. Field of Invention
The present invention is broadly related to the technical field of vehicle data bus systems. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of installing and programming devices connected to a vehicle via the data bus system. The device installation system of the present invention provides a tool for use by installers of aftermarket devices to the bus to assist in obtaining vehicle specific information such as wiring diagrams, technical information and direct access to technical support technicians. The system further provide for testing, trouble shooting and configuration of installed vehicle devices.
2. Discussion of the Art
Vehicle data bus systems are known and are desirable in that they allow for the elimination of more extensive direct wiring of each device or component within a vehicle to power and ground. Further, data bus systems allow for digital communication with and between devices associated with the data bus. A number of patents are directed to digital data bus or multiplex communications networks or circuits in a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,262 Sinniger et al. discloses a bus system including a master control unit and a plurality of receiver-transmitter units connected thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,772 to Leung discloses a power bus in a vehicle controlled by a low current digitally coded communications system. Other references disclosing various vehicle data bus control systems include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,275 to Sato et al ; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,092 to Roggendorf et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,783 to Burgess et al.
Several data bus communication protocol standards have been developed for vehicles transmitting data on vehicle data bus networks. One of the earliest standards was, for example, the Society of Automotive Engineers “Surface Vehicle Standard, Class B Data Communications Network Interface”, SAE J1850, July 1995. To meet increasing engineering and design complexities of newer vehicles, other communication standards have been developed. More recently the Controller Area Network (CAN), Media Oriented Systems Transport (MOST), Local Interconnect Network (LIN), and FlexRay bus system protocols have taken increasingly important positions. Other network formats are being implemented or proposed for wireless communications between vehicle devices, various node communications or controller class. Further, Keyword Protocol 2000 (KWP) has been developed specifically for allowing communication through the vehicle OBDII port. KWP protocol covers the application layer in the OSI model computer networking. The protocol is standardized by International Organization for Standardization as ISO 14230. KWP2000 also covers the session layer in the OSI model, in terms of starting, maintaining and terminating a communications session.
A number of electronic devices are installed in vehicles to enhance driving performance and to provide greater security, convenience and entertainment features. These devices include a great variety of sensors, controllers and actuators associated with a broad number of vehicle operations. In many instances, vehicle owners desire to have products installed in the vehicle after it has been purchased from the dealership. Such products could include security systems, remote start systems, enhanced audio systems, entertainment systems, communication systems and similar devices.
As vehicle technology has evolved to use digital vehicle data bus systems to control vehicle devices, aftermarket manufacturers have developed products, generally referred to as interface modules, to allow communication between aftermarket devices and the vehicle data bus by reading from and sending data messages to the vehicle data bus. The interface module acts as a communication link and converts analog signals generated by aftermarket systems to digital signals that can be utilized to control devices in the vehicle. The interface module also reads digital signals transmitted on the bus and converts them to analog electrical pulses to operate with the aftermarket product. The interface module connection to the vehicle data bus has generally been made through connection through the OBDII port or by hard wiring a data line to the data bus network.
Through the use of a data bus interface module the installation of aftermarket devices has become greatly simplified, reducing installation errors and the time necessary for installation. However, even with easier installation by connection with the vehicle data bus communication network, with variations in communication protocol standards between manufactures and with the great variation of communication signals between make, model, year and trim level from the same manufacturer, there remain significant challenges for aftermarket installers in installing and configuring the aftermarket device to specific vehicle. Each vehicle has its own wiring configuration and uses a set of digital signals that are unique to the particular make and model of vehicle. Accessing information about the vehicle can be time consuming and may require the installer to access information about the vehicle at a computer terminal location that is not near the vehicle or convenient to access. If the installer has problems with the installation, he may need to contact the device manufacturer for technical assistance. This also may not be convenient to do at the vehicle. Additionally, when testing the installation, the installer may need to verify the actuation of a particular motor or actuator. For example, the installer may need to witness the movement of the door lock mechanism in response to a signal issued by the installer during testing. If the installer is not able to be in a location to see the change in position of the actuator, he may need to recruit the assistance of a second person to assist in the testing procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an aftermarket tool and system that assists in simplifying the installation and configuration for aftermarket devices in a vehicle having a data bus system.